OP Good Night
by Zhouzijian
Summary: Penguin, a member from Trafalgar Law's Heart Pirates. Killer, a member from Eustass Kidd's Kidd Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

_**- I saw a door open.**_

Penguin walked into Sabaody Island's auction venue, he could not help but mouth droop until stiff feeling came, he had fear there is a huge sense of excitement and tension.

But he has followed the footsteps of his captain that leisurely pace, walking around him to follow the man, his hands in his pocket, into the surface of this disgusting gorgeous place.

This is a good weather in the afternoon, a few years ago with a suitable travel weather.

They have completed the first half of the Grand Line, they will face more formidable opponent and expansion dream, not a corner of the body in the blood crest swallowed unprecedented expectations.

Penguin rare no fear, he never timid on such things, he felt very happy, very unusual, and hate usual. He turned his head slightly to the side to see Shachi, Shachi hunched shoulders, the curvature of the mouth is not shallow, his eyes under the sunglasses peering at the auction hall stage. He turned around and went up as the Penguin's eyes, but he could not see the face of Penguin, Shachi still smiled, he looked to the front.

Dim down the auction room and the stage lights up. Moderator's voice spanking, as well humble cry victims from the trafficking, messy leap mind, awakened memories from near-instinctive depths.

Dirty place, but enough to attract such a person like Penguin.

Penguin along Shachi vision, the line of sight, but stay in the Trafalgar Law's side faces. Trafalgar didn't look back, he go to the reciprocal a few empty rows.

Penguin quickly observed a good place and terrain throughout the large hall where they are, in order of accidents can always have the best evacuation route.

Captain said it, what to naughty, waiting of us went to the New World to wreak it.

Penguin sitting around Trafalgar, he becomes surprisingly upright posture.

Although the Heart Pirates who come together are a pair of slouchy look, but Penguin know everyone has a unable to bear heart, Penguin to cast away all the people do not disturb the sight of a signal.

Penguin was a bit far away from looking at the stage, it is gradually getting brighter, as dazzling as the sun, and slowly coincide with a familiar place.

Vera, Olvera, Stuart, Angelina Jolie, the North Blue, I went.

New World, pirates, dreams.

Toward the piece of sea.

Behind him the door opened again, and this allows engrossed themselves from Penguin intelligence gathering around him silently to ask the meaning of their own captain, the other party has not raised the a deep and shallow laugh.

"Captain, six persons, Kidd pirates captain and deputy are here."

Penguin could not help but glance looked back again, just now, the heavy door when the door opened, a man to let him recovered the color of the sun. He breathing with his pace, enjoying since his arrival and give him moment of light, and darkness again the transfer, even though he did not know him.

When Penguin turn back again the moment he felt accurately, that he watched, the Deputy Captain of Kidd Pirates, Killer, looked over, did not reveal the slightest sight silence information, just looked over, the sight only stayed two seconds.

And this time he's silent as arrogant.

Penguin sip lips, his mouth still sinking, but received a eyes from Shachi from behind - Hey buddy, mood good.

Penguin knew that he was crazy, a save will not come do not want rescued maniac, but the first time he secretly cursing in his heart he is a madman. Because Killer's glance make him feel that he was sitting at the auction venue a few hours, not to look at this transaction under enormous evil, not to go to the New World and enjoy this scene, not to do anything.

Just to watch the door open, just to see him, the blond hair of him, Killer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Let me smile to you and the sun. **_

Heart pirates standing behind the auction venue door, that door was ajar, Trafalgar Law, Monkey · D · Luffy and Eustass Kidd footsteps getting away, there has been declaration of war, leading to a new world war.

Penguin finally smiled, he against the wall with the Straw Hat Pirates's crew, watching their captain rack with the group of trash.

His mood since it is particularly good after he see the Killer, his toes rhythmically shaking, eyes brim insight into in everything.

The smoke of war has become a strong taste, but lasted only soon then broken. Captains in front of them for the first array, Penguin shook hands in his pocket, all the weapons are not around.

He straightened up and began to walk out, boots stepped on stage, suddenly the horizons are vast, the smell of gunpowder, dry air glance found Trafalgar's back, he seems to have realized, turned his head rolled from the gap between the smoke delivery to a confident and fearless eyes.

Shachi pillow in hand after the head, but the next second he rushed out with Penguin and Bepo together, a place not far away from the captain put on a trio of breakout formation.

Baked sun-scorched, bullet whizzing through the side, to give a kick to that Navy with the gun, Penguin had some unbalanced mind, after all, they want to get their self a good gun had little difficulty. He jumped back a few steps, dodged flying small-caliber artillery shells.

Bepo rushed past from the side break up has just set up near their shit formation, hit back with another person's body, a little pain, clothing can not stop the warm feelings flow of blood came.

Chaos into a group of hostages is not troubled by Navy and began frantically attack, a big guy behind Trafalgar Law, looks like it's a surgery expert body, Penguin pleasant and whistled loudly.

"Hey Shachi, new partner." "Ha! Bulky big enough!"

All pirates are moving closer to three captains, Centered on three captain started to spread out.

Two junctions, the confusion, Navy who want to start a new round of attacks, and Shachi walk in front of the captain open-circuit. Monkey · D · Luffy's laughter pass into ears.

"But I'm going to find One Piece."

Not only the is the Penguin, they all stopped and look at this seems somewhat childish straw hat kid.

World suddenly quiet, only dreams and desires in clamoring. Straw hat boy pressing the hat on his head, grinned, looking forward, flame rolled up behind him smoke blowing over the face, but also rolled real dreams and the goals that ecstatic people of the direction to the forward.

Penguin standing is not near the place, Shachi kill succession of the Navy, this brother also did not bring any weapons, or that they are invariably want to experience this extraordinary pleasure.

Regardless, however that they had to get out better.

Three captain phase at each other.

When Penguin want to stride forward towards the captain, someone from his side passing, speed is extremely fast, as well as rotating the cold air blowing another burst of dust, also mingled with just a note of special wine flavor and stained with blood on the knife's taste.

Killer had good jumping ability in the air can actually catch himself, he leaps, Penguin's eyes tightly chasing, Killer's hair looks a bit messy because of the fighting, maybe they already don't obedient, slightly curled hair, that arc are very attractive. His head was scorching sun, exudes seems inexhaustible heat.

Penguin almost to hold his breath at that moment, because he found Killer's hair is more attractive than the sun shining, more real.

Let's meet again in the New World!

Penguin's palm is holding himself out with a layer of fine sweat, his eyes but he could not hide it with a look of deep streamer.

Killer vigorous figure fell next to Kidd, killing off the knife, for his captain, the man he followed, Eustass Kidd. Not even the have blood splashed on Kidd's body, Penguin hear his voice, but not clear, he could see that he was watching the red-haired captain.

Then Penguin turned around, the ground under his foot is very hot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**- "Killer."**_

"I didn't expect to actually be here to meet you, Eustass-ya."

"I should say so, Trafalgar."

Penguin along Trafalgar Law join the battlefield, to get involved, but also based on data collected from the display, this fun island wants safely landed, is impossible.

Shachi on floating submarine deck, he angrily yell. But the battle is too messy, separated too far to hear. Certainly in the unhappy captain to let him keep the boat and doing things the aftermath. Penguin buckle collar button with the index the press itchy finger joints, hands and feet a little activity, originally thought Today respect of you, Admit It!

Penguin in finding Kira, while not too many scattered attention, is ruthless scraps start point.

He was a little worried, those people warring the strange clothes, watching this kid don't even exposed his face, he stood inside a small encirclement subdivision uneasy taking a closer look forward to find something or someone.

Sky has transparent texture, thick clouds sprinkling divine sunshine, desire with the blood flowing.

Want to see him, want to see Killer. That was last winter in his confession, the long time no see, the blond hair. he wanted to hug him, to kiss him.

Penguin subconsciously around Eustass Kidd looking for Killer, the other being a bickering with his captain.

Killer like hallucinations, dry in the sun like the passing two years ago. He leaps in the air, leaving a beautiful arc, the end of the blond hair is still a little messy. Under his blue and white mask, is cruel and compelling eyes. When he jumps, he cast a shadow moving in the sunshine, then safely fall around Eustass Kidd.

Killer looked at Eustass Kidd, call him, that he followed the man's name.

Penguin can not hear, but he laughed, he open his mouth.

"Kid / Killer."

The blood flow rate twice as fast when Penguin conjured Killer.

Hot air becomes breathtaking beauty, intoxicated.

Even if he wasn't called out his name, even though he didn't see him, Penguin is still a bit silly shouted Killer. Killer can't hear, but Penguin wasn't disappointed, he cocked his head, jumped himself twice, and called him again.

Penguin felt relieved and satisfied, blood, knives, companions, and Killer.

He can't remember what happened the day that he confession to Killer. Penguin is the only remember the feeling of wild animals, but his appearance was wrapped in layers of intellect.

He only remembers the day he told Killer "like", don't know how many times, "like", "like", "like".

Just like it, it seems a bit much, too much trouble.

Ha, then. Killer, I love you.

Killer's sickle reflecting coldness, some dazzling.

In Penguin's eyes there only Killer. Killer for so long gone, are you okay?

heartbeats accelerate at that moment, Killer looked at him, surrounded by enemies that dare he stared at himself. That he didn't wear a white winter clothes, bright orange short-sleeved, the signs of Heart Pirates printed on the uniform.

Killer looking at the pale skin, and the tattoo on Penguin's whole arm. Thought, So you have the unbearably hot time too.

Only half of his face still hidden under hat, half hidden in the collar. His black boots is very bright, so he looked full of energy, ready to go. His hat a little crooked. Dust, dirt stained collar, blood soaked on the quite a few places of the cuffs.

His right hand holding the dagger that taken away from where the enemy. Killer remember that dagger, white and long as the half arm.

The dagger in his hand are dripping blood. Killer could almost hear Penguin's breath. Excitement and heavy breathing, and combined with his own heartbeat together.

Penguin only took off his hat in that confession. In Killer's memory Penguin has a crushed black hair, short oblique bangs, the bad boy who streaked with various colors. He took earrings, there is tattoos on his face, complex and multiple, has climbed on his left eye. It was a false eye, pale, with the same color of sky, but it's not transparent.

Killer didn't look at Penguin again, he suddenly wanted to see Penguin's face, want to touch, if possible, he wanted to kiss him. Killer doesn't understand why he want to, if only for missing, seems too simple, but is really so. Two years after entering the new world, to him all the missing.

Killer's sickle rapid spin up again, relentlessly like a death-bringer, tearing people's lives.

Penguin towards Killer, he seemed to swing over from a state in which he is only looking at Killer. At that moment he find the brilliant blonde hair, he suddenly devoid of those thoughts want to kiss him, hug him, to those who directly touch down to the bottom of his heart, just wanted to see him, look at him.

Now he is desperate to, exhausted all its efforts to run to him.

Killer too late to put away the rotating sickle, Penguin didn't intend to stop. He let the tip scratching his shoulders and arms, through the blood of infected cuffs, their blood and covered with a layer up. He bared teeth, his face with blood, the blood flow into his mouth, infiltrated between the teeth.

Killer only able to see a crazy smile, then he was throwing himself. Penguin and Killer laid hold of each other's clothes, the sudden explosion of blast lift out several meters, rolled on the ground twice.

Killer has not been restored from vertigo, covered with dust, rust with a strange taste of a kiss coming too sudden, without the mask, the eyes are not suited, only to close them tightly. Penguin bitten Killer's lips, he swore he wasn't intentional, the boiling blood make him too happy. He hug Killer, like he want to buried him into his bones.

Killer really suffocate, Penguin's tongue is not like him, it is hot to plunder the mouth, wanton plunder of those oxygen. Killer's hand touched the wound on the Penguin's arm , Penguin gasped, and then he liberated Killer.

Killer quickly picked up the mask that's flung aside, want to wear again, but Penguin holding him down, and kiss the old wounds on his face.

Killer kicked Penguin, Penguin rolled to the side. Then he supported himself with sweep down a person in his the way, kill him, and Killer squatted on the ground gasping look at Penguin.

"Killer."

This time, he heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**- They are not dead, but they are separated, the separation of the soul.**_

"In this way, Eustass-ya."

"Well, Trafalgar."

"We broke up. / We broke up."

"And then,"

"Go to hell. / Go to Hell."

Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd were laughing. Law sideways, facing Kidd than a middle finger. Kidd raised his chin, mouth evoke a bloodthirsty arc.

Tail words is calm, and fell on the ground. Killer rushed out toward Trafalgar Law, but Killer has been watching somewhere else, and that is the man standing over the Heart Pirates's submarine.

Goodbye.

Killer looked at Penguin who standing at the high place, under his mask, the sun is divided into a small beam, pierce the dark pupil. Behind him, the sitting sun is gradually retreated to the horizontal plane, the red cloud rolling on the churning waves from behind Penguin over and over.

He now saddled with sink like sins of the devil, but he was just a crazy kid.

Golden light depict his shadow and slender stature, Penguin facing Killer open his arms, as he wants to embrace a beloved old friend. His face is also blurred. The sun behind him as if through his body, but can't stop directly, also penetrated the Killer's chest.

Killer felt the intense satisfaction and relieved, he piously in this brief moment looked at Penguin, he seemed to say, "Come, let us not be afraid, dear Killer."

Penguin put away the arm, with a strange subduction jumped down, took over for the ruthless knife for Trafalgar Law, Penguin rarely use the gun, he prefers to fight with out anything. At the moment, Penguin holding a black pistol on his hand, which is rare, this is the first trophy when he enter the new world.

Penguin's finger joints distinct, slender fingers with a few cocoon on the side. Because he excessive force the joints whitened, but did not waver. He use the patterns' gap on the gun withstood Killer's knife tip. His eyes looked at Killer from under the hat. A black and white eyes shining with a few bundles coldness, not aimed, but the instinct, killing signals without any feelings.

He stared at Killer's unseen face, smiling a smile on his usual freedom.

"Killer, after kill you, I'll die too."

Penguin twang little heavy, Killer doesn't with any reply.

Killer blade have a turn, Penguin turned his head, a few black hair has been cut away. Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd still standing there watching their fight. Penguin elude Killer's a rude initiated an attack, but there came a feel on his collarbone, followed by a burning pain. Penguin away a smile, his eyes put on a serious look.

Trafalgar Law looked at Penguin's back who stand in front of him not from far. Penguin never asked him why he knows so many things. Why invite him out to sea together. Penguin's curiosity is indeed serious, but he is indifference the things of the past, no matter how bad things.

He could see Eustass Kidd if he move a little pace. This is the first time he watched Eustass Kidd so officially, more than when they announced they're in love. His red hair like the flames, under the sunset become more like the color of the flame. He still can see his own shadow from Kidd's golden eyes, but that being depressed, just like this color of the setting sun.

You want to stand with me to die?

Huh.

Trafalgar no longer look at Kidd, the sound of Killer with Penguin fighting echoed in his ear, but he still unmoved. Like some time at some place, in a corner of a street when he separate with Kidd on a island, seen as a black cat watched the sunset.

Even the pain, even sad.

Even the pain, even death.

He still was the man who called Trafalgar, and he only is that Trafalgar.

A year, a month, one day,a moment, after the disappearance of the setting sun still take away the final watching the sun disappear bright direction, Trafalgar still murmured said love him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Please don't cry, no matter what. **_

Eustass Kidd slightly squinted, first time Trafalgar Law looks like this, this is the first time Kidd failed to comply with his wishes to touch him let he away from him, and this is the first time Kidd feel Law from really far away.

But he didn't regret. The blank world only he and him, the deep waves and the flow are, azure blue ocean, as well as their love and their feelings. From now on, Eustass Kidd can't hug Trafalgar Law any more. Can't close his eyes wholeheartedly to kiss Trafalgar Law any more.

Are you a cat, Trafalgar, so ruthless, so cruel.

But we're even, because of the same, you lost me. Since we can't together, let me bury you.

You feel the same way, right?

Let us going to the hell, then frenzied together.

Eustass Kidd smile seemed arrogant and fearless.

I love you, Trafalgar. Pussy Dolls. Law.

When Penguin and Killer fight with each other, they're not Penguin or Killer any more, they just the deputy captain of Hearts Pirates and Kidd Pirates.

Their soul, still love, in silent. Looked at each other, but can't touch each other. Loved each other, but can't express in words. Or is this something that doesn't need expression.

Penguin's wrist began to numb, he was very calm, Killer too. They see through each other's attack, but can't escape. Let the pain pierces their body, clamor their sadness with the warm blood.

Penguin wanted to leave, but in fact he is particularly irritable mood now, the irritability get him want to cry.

He saw Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd looked at each other but doesn't speak. Penguin afraid, he was afraid of Eustass Kidd would be leaving an indelible injury in the minds of Trafalgar.

Yes, Trafalgar is a doctor, Death Surgeon Trafalgar Law.

Penguin's lips twitched.

But he would not treatment of the injuries inside the heart.

Penguin holding the wrist to stabilize the footsteps, when Killer cut with rubbing his shoulder he fired his gun, warm liquid spilled on Penguin's hat, he felt sad, sad to want to kneel cry.

But he didn't, he could only stand there rubbed the crack on the gun with the pulp from Killer's knife tip.

He's bullet are deflect, and Killer's mask fall from his face, fell to the ground, along there is some liquid fell on the ground saw Killer cry, without any expression to cry, cry before he does. Killer's flow down from his eyes that covered by his hair. Killer looked at him, looked deep and painful loneliness face.

Penguin doesn't know how did he go back to board. He only remembers everyone in the Hearts Pirates go to the battlefield, the small island filled with the pungent smell of blood.

When he entered the door, he looking back to the battlefield that's behind darkening sky. Star Light, hanging in the sky like a naughty child. He was looking for Killer, but Killer seems be integrated into the darkness. He couldn't find that blonde hair such a splendid sun.

Killer, please don't cry.

Penguin just holding Trafalgar's hand, walked into the cabin.

The huge hall cabin, but also some of the wounded lying in disorder. The first time Penguin didn't sit on the main control seat.

Bepo and Shachi are busy, there is a bloodstain on Shachi's face.

Penguin's mind was still tightly wrapped around. Killer's face, Killer's tears. Penguin wanted to speak something, but powerless and empty feeling swept.

Penguin suddenly stood up, and he fell over. His legs cut by Killer's sickle, but he continues to climb up and walked towards the door.

There companions want to stop him, but no one truly stepped him. Because they saw Penguin's face under the hat, calm but terrible expression, with his perseverance and insanity.

Shachi as opened the door that's leading to the ocean, Penguin rushed out, he didn't know Shachi are laughing, talking.

"Be sure to come back, I don't want to suffer captain's accusing by myself."

Penguin is a good swimmer, but he choked several water. The could water poured into his clothes, he can't feeling any of the wound.

He just struggling swim to Kidd Pirates' boat , where there is a beam of light in the darkness guided him. He was a little tired, the wound on his leg is aching, he felt the vision blurred.

Penguin remembered that he ran in the hallway eyes flashed in the door, shaking spot open on the inside of the door. On the sofa, Trafalgar Law whole person trapped inside. There is no sound, he looked at the ceiling, lifting his scalpel, couldn't see his face.

Eustass Kidd opened the door to the deck and he see Penguin standing on the bow. Get all wet, exhausted and gasping. He jumped from the bow and almost fell to the ground.

Nothing in his hands. Kidd wanted to laugh out loud.

Kidd unaccustomed to find Killer didn't on his side, but he had no chance to think, because Penguin has rushed up. His cold fingers across his neck, Kidd know how hard that trembling hand want to strangle him.

Kidd didn't use the ability, he just again and again severely punched injured Penguin down on the deck. The last time, Penguin haven't been able to stand up within five seconds.

Kidd said to Killer who walking out from the inside.

"Kill him."

The first time Killer doesn't follow Kidd's command.

Everyone on the deck didn't talk, they look the deputy captain of the Heart Pirates supine on the deck, that man being painfully and grabbing his chest screamed toward the silently night sky.

Killer stood beside over the railing, his step by step toward Penguin.

Penguin saw Killer quiet moment, he gasped, looking at Killer, Killer's shirt open, the bandages wrapped his chest every where, some place near the bottom is still oozing blood.

Penguin did everything.

Killer does not speak, he slowly squat, near the Penguin's backwards face. He held out his hand on Penguin's cheek, the other hand takes off his blue and white striped mask, let Penguin's hat crooked to the side.

He bites on Penguin lips, gave him a lingering kiss. The first time he initiative to kiss Penguin, he just wanted to tell Penguin, he shouldn't to be afraid, and he was fine, and they're still alive.

His blond hair fall on Penguin's face, itch, and very warm. Penguin watching Killer closed his eyes, there no signs of crying.

He just let Killer kissed him, until Killer finished. In the shadow of the moon covered the starlight, he almost forget the way to breathe.

Because the pain is too intense to whole body wounds like being torn. Penguin reminds to respond Killer, but Killer has left his lips, put on the mask, didn't stop. He stood up and walked toward the door.

Penguin's back of the hand against the forehead, watching the sky galaxy lying, he bared teeth, Killer's residual heat left on his tongue, because Killer's hand, his check still cold.

He don't know who's right who's wrong, he think it's shouldn't, feel angry, his reason still exists, but he doesn't know how did he started yelling toward the sound growing.

"Why you let him crying!""Why!""You have been crying?! Eustass Kidd!"

Kidd has heard the Penguin's voice, with the hoarse and unwilling. His back against wall watching direction of the Heart Pirates' submarine left, ironically bent mouth, and dropped.

His right hand touch his left should, that's already lost an arms. He facing direction of his gaze.

Wasn't the problems of believe of not, wasn't the problems of love or not.

Just be separated.

Maybe this is the excuse for it.

Kidd straighten the back, he looked up to see the deep sky, he heard Penguin's voice.

"Eustass Kidd, fight with me!"

In fact, as long as we be brave.


	6. Chapter 6

**_If you don't have the consciousness of death, don't come to this ocean._**

Penguin is not dead, he lay in the medical care of Kidd Pirates for whole three days.

Trafalgar Law didn't leave this sea, but he didn't pick up Penguin either, he let the submarine of Hearts Pirates had been wandering around in the water.

Killer called the deputy captain room of Hearts Pirates, assistant Shachi answered the phone. Shachi laughs over the phone said he did not die is better than everything, Killer ask him if he want to come here and see Penguin.

People in Kidd Pirate always busy, Shachi walk in the bright hallway, wooden floors make his boots step on it sounds particularly loud. He began to miss from the kind of icy always with the smell of disinfectant, the people on the ship is less obvious, is not in Eustace Kidd. Good he don't want to see him.

Winter is Shachi's favorite season, but he could settle down in the cold air. His hand on the door of the clinic, with the thumb rubbed metal, turn on the doorknob, he does not light foot heavily flung open the door.

Although light of dark winter was a bit pale, blond hair man silhouette standing at the window like a sculpture standing looking out the linens white bedding white pillow, Penguin hasn't woke up lying on the boat, Shachi just laughed.

"He seems to don't want to wake up."

Killer hear Shachi's voice, he can't help but see Penguin. Penguin just lay quietly, eyes closed, lips bloody not yet to recovered, breathing very light. He slightly cocked his head toward the window in direction of the sun, the hair next to the cheek. Penguin's skin perennial sunless become pale, slightly frowning eyebrows in unconsciously.

Shachi know Penguin drop off to sleep very honest, he never move. After Penguin get hurt either how much, after sleeping all day he will be out of bed, be sure to walk around jumping, saying to the bone joints must moldy it if he was still lie down.

Penguin slept too long, While he just fell asleep.

Killer handed the coffee to Shachi, Shachi took the coffee and put on another table. He pulled a chair to sit while Penguin's bedside, watching the sleeping neurotic. He heard from Killer, at last Penguin has gone the consciousness, but with a knife in a random draw to keep himself awake. Captain Kidd was really angry, or nowhere to vent his anger. He looked so persistent and true Penguin, angry for no reason, unwilling, regret, anger.

Shachi smiled, Penguin is a persistent person. He loves join in the fun, love trouble, but love to play, love to think in a different perspective. Trafalgar said Penguin have the schizophrenia, someday he will kill himself in unconscious.

But Penguin live the happiest, most ordinary and simple pleasure.

Penguin will accosted with beauty when they collect the supplies. Buy candy to the little girl. Penguin says he has no regrets, it only the dream. He likes everything in this world, including the Navy. He has willed to follow behind in Trafalgar, and he grinned and move forward together, don't look back.

Shachi and Penguin can regarded as a class of people. But as Shachi said himself, he is the most normal, but it has a normal to abnormal of thinking. He may also calm than Penguin, even upset, but he was obsess with blood. He loved Trafalgar, loved his scalpel, loved the extreme in his bones. He has many times want to cut open the throat of Kidd, but he smiled, and always with a smile.

Shachi didn't speak, Killer either. They all looked at Penguin, watching this rare quiet kid.

Shachi remembered first met between Heart Pirates and Kidd Pirates. The vast island full of the dream, and that makes the blood boil hot afternoon. New beginning with new challenges, regardless of this era belongs to whom, by whom control, they have bravely forward. Because they're pirates, each of them burdened with the past and the future ride at ocean.

Shachi have asked why Penguin in love with Killer.

Relationship between Trafalgar Rowe and Eustass Kidd is self-evident. They're kissing in the process of being chased by Navy, they also boarded the newspaper together and shared a wanted. But they will always be opponents. Even in the pirate feelings they might put a cocky face to give help in time of crisis.

But the brutal of new world beyond their imagination. Eustass Kidd lost his left arm in the second year when they entering the New World.

How did Penguin fall in love with Killer, why he fell in love with Killer, and how they will be love each other?

Shachi chasing behind Penguin had asked these questions.

At that time they had just entered the New World, rest in an island by scatter. Penguin and Shachi naturally together, they go to the amusement park ganging girls, go to Dessert House after, and they go to bar last to play all night.

But among the streets and alleys that crisscross, they met Killer.

Shachi remember Penguin was standing at one end of the alley, Killer stood in the other end. People everywhere, the short alley very dark. Penguin and Killer looked at each other, Killer taking the first steps, he was just one step direction of toward them came, seemed to decide to pass.

Penguin like a fool, cocked his head appreciate a moment, and remembered his mouth sound like a anthomaniac, "Wow ... Looks beautiful."

Penguin walked toward Killer, Penguin didn't speak, he just put Killer plugging into the wall. He could feel Killer's very unfriendly sight, they only met less than five times. But Penguin didn't care, like he caught a wonderful opportunity.

He hand brace on the wall blocking Killer's path like the two lovers.

Penguin saw Killer's fingers would buckle the button of his sickle. He with hold Killer's hand and then took off his mask. Killer got stunned by Penguin's overbearing behavior of the rogue. Penguin also stunned.

Penguin start look at Killer's face for a long time, until he got a straight punch on his lower abdomen by Killer. But he still refused to release the grip Killer's hand. He casually leans to Killer's ear bit on the lobe and dropping a kiss.

This is the first kiss of Killer and Penguin.

In fact, have not at that time Penguin confession with Killer, but Killer unexpectedly do not think there is any resentment. Penguin so broke into Killer's world, after Killer storm him.

At that time he stuck in between him and the suffocating air. He took off the mask that he never took in front of people. With his hand covering him icy cold fingertips. Kissing the scars on his face. Watching the crimson eyes. He could feel his breath, a breath willingness to close him.

Later Penguin went flying into the wall behind him, whole person thrown into heap up empty box. Fall very badly.

Penguin doesn't even resist, Killer pulled him up to the punch. He even raised his chin to let Killer punch, for don't let Killer's hand to knock the hat.

Shachi standing in the alleyways. He said, buddy if you die so I really wanted to report with the boss you're dying for love so great~. Then Shachi sideways to let the Massacre Soldier who re-fasten the mask to leave.

Penguin laughing uncontrollably. He was laugh at Shachi.

He sat in the crooked pile of boxes, then stood up, bared his teeth, then seemingly cool general whistled.

"So cool! Vive L'Amour!" "... Tut, crazy."

Later, in a formal confession is another islands. At the beach.

Shachi say you kinda romantic.

Penguin muttered if he weren't left to guard the ship, he'll confession certainly in front of everyone! !

Shachi like this feeling, he likes watching Penguin thinking just seems like Killer looked like turn his face sideways or smile from brother is very happy, which makes him happy too.

You can't rich even his back, how can you love him, Penguin.

Shachi also asked this question, Penguin's hands stuck in the pocket, raised his head to the sky.

"If I can't see him every day, that I will give him a letter, or more appear in the newspaper."

"If I could give him a dressing wounds, I'll pray for him."

"If I can not hug him and kiss him, I'll take a good look when he saw him."

"If I'm not strong enough at same level with him, I'll strive to become stronger. "

"If one day I can walk, I'll commit suicide."

"If one day he died, I took him to ashes sprinkled on the ocean."

"If one day I die, I will become a bird follow behind him every day."

"You're not a penguins?"

"But penguins can't fly!"

How did Penguin fall in love with Killer, why he fell in love with Killer, and how they will be love each other?

Penguin for his love and life, his pain and sunlight fell in love with Killer. For Killer's golden hair, and Killer's crimson eyes like the clotting blood clotting. For his quiet gentle and his scars.

Because he's crazy. Because he had to escape and accept the truth, for the most intense feelings of his heart.

They may not together every day. Maybe one day they will be in a different world.

But this is not a choice, it's an accessory that they live in this era. Like they would die for their dream, born for their dream. As long as live, nothing can't stop the Penguin in love with Killer, even death.

They may not like normal couple in love, but they can feel the thing that normal couple can't.

When the blood spilled on clothing. When the treasure into their pocket. When the companions back to back. When the past and the future are no longer important.

When they just need to move forward towards the horizon, they not only found that the world is beautiful, found the gentle between the world. They also help but miss each other, but miss share a special feeling.

Very excited and can not stop.

Time flies over two years, Penguin is still askew look. He is very quiet now, still arrogant. Shachi think he stood holding his arms behind Trafalgar stable and reliable way, slowly grinned.

"Let him had a sweet dreams, my back to the boat waiting for him."

"Don't stay?"

"No, this guy just wanted to sleep for a while."

Penguin woke up. When he opened his eyes visible from the curtain came down diffuse moonlight stretched a figure by the window. He smiled happily, Killer looked at him and take few steps closer.

Killer forced to hold out his hand, pull up the Penguin. Penguin just jumped down from the bed, he was a little unsteady, he was really tired.

Penguin looked at the Galaxy out the window. Just the same as clear as the bright, shining, hung on this piece of the sky. Far deeper darkness, there came the wind took some vague sense of waking time.

Slowly he could think of Killer's kisses and tears, Killer's painful tenderness. Penguin think now everything is very beautiful, he's like waking up from a nightmare in general deep understanding. In fact, he had a dream, a very gentle dream.

He dreamed of Vera, the mother of the beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. Vera stood in the doorway toward the orphanage at the end of each turn with a smile. Ater Street still there, but not many people, they come and go to walked some people smiled to Vera.

Dream season and now it seems like winter. There are beasts of a feather snowflakes floating down.

He felt Vera hugged him, that is really a pair of gentle hands stroked his back on the feeling was so warm that he wanted to cry. Penguin can't hear Vera's voice, but he felt very satisfied, never satisfied.

Into the house, Vera has been on the table laid out with a hearty dinner. Perhaps this is a Christmas or Thanksgiving. Laughter of children sat on their own little seat.

The house has a smell of ink, make people feel very comfortable.

There is a candlestick that Penguin never seen, lit five candles. Fire in the dark space swaying brighten everyone's face, above all with a smile. He looked around at the candlelight flickering together everyone's face, and he smiled.

Fire gradually blurred, everyone's face is gradually blurred, slowly cooling the surrounding air becomes no temperature. The laughter of children does not exist complete disappeared, and Vera's gentle smile. With disappearance of all fire together, little by little, from Penguin's eyes.

Penguin sitting next to a rectangular dining table by himself, nothing on the table, still surrounded by darkness. No one, no chicken flavor and flickering firelight.

Penguin began to sing, to commemorate this one in his dream, he did not know the last disappearance of the festival.

send me offshore  
it's a cold blooded world  
i can't win, i give in, i give in  
in the field of my fight  
we can wonder all night  
why we have all the snow, all the snow  
you and i  
we will drawn in the break of my dawn with the pouring wind  
where begin is begin  
but we can't change the world  
no we can't change the world  
it's been done by someone  
long ago  
send me offshore  
there's a voice in the floor  
calling in every wind, every wind  
in the loop of my game  
there's a whole like to play  
it's been done  
but we want what we want  
you and i, we both run with an unloaded gun  
for the same piece of land  
where no endings end  
but we can't change the world  
no we can't change the world  
it's been done by someone  
long ago  
send me offshore  
she is a cold blooded world  
i can't win, i give in, i give in…

Slow melody, Penguin choked.

Penguin woke up and found Killer at his side, he felt that these enough.

He felt that he loved him.

Maybe his mind there still have that song's melody echoed. Penguin dressed, have not say a word to Killer, out of the cabin.

Killer didn't follow-up, he saw the Penguin came on deck from the window, he back to him raised his head and looked to the night sky, with a heavy gesture of despair. Killer think he can understand, it is a gesture want to fly every imprisoned person will look at the sky like that.

Killer never seen the sky as his eye clinics of the department, there is Kidd, blood, enemies, companion, a dream.

Killer found Penguin was gone.

Then he heard the Penguin singing, sounds good, but a little hoarse than usual, he said any love then it must attractive. That voice was dull as in greeting, Killer felt so unreal calm, but he brings enjoyment.

"Killer -!"

He heard Penguin shouting his name, Penguin sounds very far away from the high to wear, Kira thought he might stand on the observation deck. Often at such time, Penguin will be nauseating to say I love you, of course, he also said more nauseating before.

"I'm leaving -!"

Then Killer also raised his head to the sky, sight, Penguin went out from the observation deck of the top of the mast, jumped down, straight drill into the sea.

Now the weather, the ocean must have been very cold.

Penguin gone.

Go, we would definitely meet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**_- Crazy like Penguin not suitable they die happy ending, Killer thought. _**

**_- He is more suitable for short life burning his heart, as well as the soul._**

Heart Pirates, destroyed.

Captain Trafalgar Law, Bounty 800,000,000, missing.

How can you suddenly died.

On only one step away from the end, and I and you can stand in front of each other again. Finally, you can use to express their love and killing the competition.

You can die for your captain, I can live for my captain.

How would ... dead.

DEATH.

Killer looked at the newspaper in Eustass Kidd's hand, above the headline is that those words. Kidd holds newspaper imperceptible shake hands for a moment, then let go of any newspaper blown where to go, and went straight for Kira said.

"Killer, let's go, go to the Wildcat's corpses."

Killer seen Eustass Kidd from the mask, going against light can't ignored, but he suddenly felt a lonely feeling, Kidd's red hair no longer so insolent rise but sagging. As he again saw the dark childhood memories that will always stand in front of him, Eustass Kidd even at the cost of killing his father.

Killer doesn't speak, he walked back to the cabin ready to leave immediately.

They only took less than half a day's time to find the place that Hearts Pirates getting Killed, because they are in their not far away, or they can look at those rotting corpses.

Kidd still is that Eustass Kidd, but Killer was the only person knows Kidd was a gentle man, not the kind of pure tenderness. For example, even now, with Trafalgar Law separated by only half a day away from it not be handed to the face and is not afraid, not embarrassed, because love is far, gone, but they still not change.

Since now Kidd's gentle, nowhere to put it.

Arrival time is sunset. Killer see the boat adrift on the ocean of wreckage from faraway. The submarine of Heart Pirate have become fragmented. There's a few navy, ready to seal up the scene view. Because this thing is too bizarre.

However, pirates seems that nothing bizarre. Their death could spread throughout whole New World, whole Great Line.

They're the first supernovas near the end. They're deserve to be the pirate in the nursery rhymes that compiled by the child.

They would become this huge flow of the time, a river leading a group of pirate supernovas for find the treasure in legendary. They will be afraid of people, or even be cast aside. But more people, from them, from their deaths, find a dream.

If you don't have the consciousness of death, don't come to this ocean.

This sentence either Eustass Kidd or Penguin or any pirate, have said, are familiar. This sentence is not much meaning, consciousness, buried in the surging waves and brutal killings of consciousness, nothing more. These are just chasing a dream and the accessories of ONE PIECE.

Killer doesn't understand the past of Penguin, Penguin never filed. They just together piecemeal from Penguin speech may know a little information. Penguin says now, he only need companion, weapons, captain and Killer.

So when he approached of his death, does not feel heavy, contrary relieved. Not free nor is it self-deception. Just "Even if the outcome is not the case, but follow it."

Since you already found the so-called pirates are three things essential, even if you are dead, it will be happy. Dream, companion, freedom.

Kidd and Killer stood on the wreckage of the submarine, only two of them, because there is something here doesn't fall to get back.

The submarine near a little island, has not completely disconnected. Above bloodied, swords and other weapons scattered on the ground everywhere. They definitely experienced a fierce battle, but could not see any of a corpse on the deck.

Salty sea breeze wrapped the blood that has to disappear, brushed the blond hair. Ruins sunlight glowing luster that people can't tell the bitter in this sea.

Killer stood there do not know where to go to find him falling stuff.

Eustass Kidd already went toward the stern, that is moving back to the shore, about to disappear toward the horizon.

Killer follow-up, all the way to the stern, and still not see any dead bodies, but after he saw his firm.

Penguin.

Penguin back to Killer, leaning on a large cask. The boat had bitten tilted, Penguin half leaning. Flat with his legs, like a relaxed posture in sleeping. Hat a little crooked, from Killer's perspective just saw the corner of the bright yellow hat in.

Killer slowly to see the Penguin's arm resting on the ground. The arm holding the hand of another person, that two hand very tight, so there is no slipping Penguin fell into the sea pouring from the wreckage.

The hand belongs to Penguin's companions, Penguin's brothers - Shachi.

Shachi's dagger mercilessly nailed his shoulder on the ship's railing, to keep himself not to slip over Penguin's side, in a very far-fetch position to pull Penguin's hand.

Could see that they're dead together. Shachi's lips still smile, laugh like they won.

Killer understand why there not any corpse. Penguin and Shachi perhaps also keep breath after everyone dead, they make every effort to throw the dead bodies into the sea. Killer understood Penguin, he didn't want to let others see the corpse of their partners.

No one, except Shachi. Because Shachi was the one go with him to the last.

Penguin and Shachi choose used their own death to tell the world - "Heart Pirates," all off, but we won. We won the things that all pirates want.

Killer try to stand at Penguin's point to thing for a moment, he even want to laugh out loud for their victory.

He towards him, him that he loved.

Killer felt lonely is because Penguin has always been close to him first, said love him first, sitting beside him first. But Killer didn't even braced into his death.

But Penguin said on this piece of the sea, as long as he loved him, he loved him enough. The language doesn't need much, even for him to say it is certainly. Can in the limited time hugging, kissing, with eyes full of spirit about tracing the outline of each face, is enough.

They refused to take off the things in front of their cheek, their sincerity is hard-won. So Penguin cherish, and Killer, also to understand.

Penguin's hat was slightly lifted himself into a wine red streaks streaked hair out of a hat drilled. His face with blood, some along the orbit slowly shed, mixed with tears and sweat. His eyes had already lost its focus, but Killer felt he was looking at something. Along the direction of his eyes to see past the horizon, the last touch of bright, dry his eyes blurred with tears. Penguin's left hand holding the dagger that hilt into his chest, but never quiet, arrogant end of his life.

Killer in mind emerges out of their sight when - Penguin and Shachi finally fell. Shachi smiling himself nailed to the railing, then held out his hand to pull Penguin. Penguin holding Shachi's hand, looking at his own beloved brother died after committing suicide with a last effort.

But Penguin is not laughing, he just looked at the horizon. Pale, cold while the hard on the cheek let Killer feel a little strange. In his memory, Penguin either behind Trafalgar Law will face all buried in a big collar, or is ineffectively angle toward the exposed anthomaniac smile to him.

He only just seen Penguin cold like this when someone want to kill Trafalgar Law. But at that this, Penguin more not retreat, firmer, don't hesitate to rely almost instinctive action.

Shachi said that Penguin is a sensible person, he basically stood beside or behind their own captain plays the role of a nice deputy captain. But don't be confused by he was a bit stay in the surface, this guy may provoke anxious to be in an accordance, with their own way of doing to it. Like in the Saboady inland before, some opponents have expressed disdain for their arrival, and even ridicule alive abuse, Penguin full when not hear it, both hands stuck in pockets along Trafalgar Law walked over. But there is this guy insulted with Trafalgar Law, Penguin bother to pipe up immediately, taking the knife directly cleave that man's pipes.

In this world only two people can let Penguin crazy for, Trafalgar Law and Killer.

Killer felt very strange expression on Penguin's face is not accidental, but he thought such expression of indifference where he met. He tried to recall, holding the corpse and look at the horizon turning dark.

And he remember, a sagging lips.

They met in a bustling island, because the inevitable supplementary materials, will inevitably meet. Penguin in front of him like a neuropathy not silly smile at him, is constantly talking.

Killer could not bear it, said, if Penguin close his eyes stand here for ten minutes, and find Killer after, so Killer's stroke was arranged by Penguin tonight.

Penguin was so happy, said yes without thinking. Killer wondered why Penguin are not afraid of him get away. With Killer's technology, so that within ten minutes, he can let Penguin can't find him in three days is very possible. But Penguin looks very happy, will not bother to pipe up.

That night, Killer can't see the slightest of Penguin in the flow. He remembered that he didn't eat anything. So many people in the restaurant, and underground bar is certainly full of people. So he intends to buy fruit to eat.

Killer stood before the fruit shop, just ready to pick apples, and I heard a familiar voice. "The owner ~ I want that ... Apple! You pick, give me two good! hehe, thank you." Penguin's voice was low unique tail always rise, inexplicable joy and sincere. Before the enemy becomes dangerous illusion, nasal very heavy, very suitable for showy voice.

Killer just looked at Penguin, he can't imagine why he would be here, this guy is a bit of luck also ... how can find on him.

Penguin apple bite a big mouth, chewing. After the swallow, Penguin watching him from the crowd, the rest of his hand a red apple, lips didn't smile, he curl one's lip, don't know is unhappy or what.

Killer had just felt Penguin's attention through his arrival at a certain place where he didn't know, the wandering back to his body. That moment is the eyes, cold and desperate, full of longing but prohibited eager eyes, people see worried. Let Killer saw a look from the cage outside people's eyes, live the kind of eyes can understand not happen overnight, so Killer didn't understand. He only read the, Penguin intend to lock his life in one place, and never regret it.

The light hanging front of fruit shop front shine out of a warm color, standing lamp in the Penguin crowd like a mirage.

Penguin then slowly stretched out the apple in his hand, the only exposed lips hoist a gentle smile and spoiled by mouth for Killer said, "Come, or I eat them."

Killer think that even a poisonous apple, he will go too. Because of this silly game is Penguin won, and Killer little happy, even Penguin will not perceived happy. Because he saw an overbearing from Penguin that to Killer himself.

Killer gnawing the apple that in Penguin's hand, taste sweet. He looked nothing going to explain the Penguin. Penguin still laughing, when only a few mouthfuls of his apple finally speak.

"Hey, Killer, I will not make travel arrangements for you tonight, you'll meet a need for how I like."

"Say it." "Come closer. "

Killer look to Penguin, apparently face the winner of expression.

Killer had approached Penguin. Penguin whole body temperatures are low, the summer time like a natural ice-house.

When Killer near Penguin, he found a very uncomfortable thing, Penguin half a head higher than him. Killer felt, it must be that damn boots fault.

Killer and Penguin too closer to each other, Killer's breathing through the mask sprinkled on Penguin's chin and neck. Killer saw Penguin's eyes, the dark color pretty than the night.

"And then?" "Tiptoe."

Killer must helped by Penguin's shoulder to make themselves about the same height. His hands were resting on the shoulders of Penguin, Penguin did not go as usual reach out circled his waist.

"... And then?"

"Kiss Me," Penguin smiled triumphantly.

Killer's eyes looked at him for a moment, and kiss up. Then Penguin around his waist tightening arms, clasped his head, tasting the apple flavor in Killer's mouth.

Penguin think even he buy the poisonous red apple, he also worth it.

Killer all ready forgotten when the temperature and weather, and that night how many people look at him and Penguin kissing.

Killer exhaled a long breath, he looked at the Penguin's expression.

Hold up the arms of the corpse. Penguin already low body temperature, lower now, like never too warm. But in fact, Killer know Penguin has a fearless and hot heart. Penguin still looked the horizon going dark. His quiet and calm, like a time when he looked at the sea in the distance. Like sing a old songs to Killer.

Killer suddenly touched something in Penguin's arm, very stuff. He pilled out the dagger, and something fell out from Penguin's arm.

Eustass Kidd didn't leave, he found a broken arm in a place far away from the stern. It's should be right hand. He looked at the black letter of tattoo that symbol of death, laughed out loud. Tears were streaming out for laughing, laughter echoed in this sea of sky. Eustass Kidd holding the hand, cold, no blood, no temperature, can't be clenched him.

Eustace Kidd holding only once the only way to hold his hand. Laughing and crying to one knee on the ground. He gets bent over the back of the hand, dropping a kiss.

Trafalgar Law's right hand.

They'll even meet, even if still alive, could not complement each other left and right hand barren blank.

"He's dead, Killer," Kidd's voice was hoarse, his gentleness, still nowhere to put it.

Fall out is a dark green cover, gilt trim hardcover diary. The diary pierced by a knife, the last few pages stained thick blood. Killer relying on barrels, opened the notebook. Penguin's diary not a few people understand, because he doesn't even mark the date, weather, staff or anything, don't write at all.

First page

_- This is the captain gave me a gift, he congratulated me find the truth._

They are all piecemeal things. Killer felt in the chest there something encouraged him, and he turned faster and faster.

Killer suddenly stopped the action, he looked down at Penguin. Penguin is still looked at the sky, like something is not over, he can't leave this piece of ocean.

So Killer decidedly turn to the last few pages.

_- We found, to find the legendary treasure. __We found the ONE PIECE!_

_- It seems we can not go back, ha ha._

_- If ..._

_- Goodbye, brothers, I love you guys._

Only the last few pages, the bloody make the handwriting have become increasingly blurred. Killer little anxious, he desperately wanted to know what the last Penguin wrote. Killer's gaze suddenly blurred. His deep breath, let himself don't because he was nervous leaving the brain of oxygen.

Killer saw on the last page. With a few words written in blood, been spent to get a pool blood. Then Penguin wrote again, but been spent to get a pool blood again. Finally the last, Killer saw only a few scribbled words.

Killer thought, that time Penguin's blood are has dried, he is certainly out of the blood from the chest to write...

That was.

_- Killer ..._

_- I want to go home._

Killer torn sheet of paper with fingertips rubbed above dried blood, smell the taste of the above, put in his pocket. He hurriedly went to hold Penguin's head, but he has not see the face of the Penguin. The night too dark, too much wind.

Killer are getting battered by his family when he was little. Especially after the drug abuse, there is some problems of his eyes. Over the years, his eyes constantly degraded, he can't receive irradiation of light, any light. So the only a few beams of light through his beautiful pupil.

Until a few days ago, his eyes constantly deteriorating. World flickering, colorful clutter.

And now, Killer can only see one color, red.

The color of blood.

Killer want to see Penguin, his lover, his body all colors are dim, as the same is to be erased. Whether it is black or white, like disappear from his retina.

Killer take off his masks, that only took off by Penguin and Kidd's hand. He biting his lip, mercilessly, then the blood stained fingers. He groped Penguin dry and stiff lips, then painted on it. Penguin's nice lip immediately appear in sight, Killer kissed up.

Never say THANK YOU, never say GOODBYE, never say LOVE YOU.

Penguin locked himself in that place forever , the red apple. That maybe a decaying house, under a piece of the sky, a corner, a person's heart.

Penguin doesn't intend to come out, but he never gave up freedom, his despair simply and neat. He is a bird without wings, so don't care about either flying or falling. But he had like a child, saw the world and the end of time. He also wanted to go home, even if he didn't have wings, but also want to have a nest. The home, this kind of thing is different from partners, dreams, interests and blood. Too complex, the ocean can't give it to you.

Killer want to cry, but he couldn't cry, this is not a problem that can be solved by crying. Everything is over, no, not the end, this is just the beginning. This ocean doesn't have an end or anything. The end, just them.

But Killer remembered, Penguin at the last moment of his life was delusional sake of from the end of the New World back to the city that is the distant North Blue, he was inexplicably want to cry. Because he understands where Penguin was locked himself at there.

Killer throw the notebook, let it sink into the sea.

Then he stood up, Kidd has been in the back, he said, "Killer, let's go."

Killer want take things from the boat that can bring Penguin and Shachi's corpses back.

But when they first set foot on the boat, the waves blowing. Obviously just still calm, but all of a sudden the clouds rushing, literally slapping at the submarine's remains.

Killer and Kidd too close, too late to escape. Killer over the world are black and weak dark blue, his mind all the smiling of Penguin's faces, Penguin looking at him.

_I want to go home. _

Woke up again in a morning, sea water was cold. Kidd sat in the bow smoking, Killer looked at originally wandering the wreckage place.

Whole sea like a mirror in no turmoil, showing only nascent sun and sea life's beautiful. Killer looked up, he couldn't find his mask, first time he felt this freedom.

_Penguin, I'll take you home._

Kidd Pirates's people come to pick them up, Kidd go back by himself. Killer will go to the North Blue, take Penguin's soul, bring him home.

Killer on the way forward, one step faster than Kidd them. He only rely on himself along the way, Massacre Soldier was disappear from this world, not any more.

From that day onwards, there will be a bird standing on Killer's mast rails, just stood and watched Killer, every day same. Killer can clearly see the bird, because the bird's eyes were red, Killer felt the bird's eyes was looks like him.

Standing again at the harbor, is bloody sunset. Killer won't gonna leave, his eyes only see a blur, and sooner or later to blindness, what can he do at that time? Besides it, the big deal is dead.

Bird red bird appeared, hovering over the sky.

Killer watching the bird flew farther and farther, he knew that the bird won't gonna leave this sea, he knew it would be impossible to find the bird resting place, because he had come home.

Sun sink into the sea, the birds of the sunset reflected in a semicircle gradually getting smaller flare center slowly fall, fall into the sea, the sea gently swallowed it.

_**"Goodnight, Penguin, it's night again."**_

**-End-**


End file.
